Twilight and Harry Potter
by Onigiri2009
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. What if the characters from Twilight attended Hogwarts? What would happen...
1. Train to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**This is my first fan fiction so please excuse any improper grammar or spelling. **

Chapter 1

Train to Hogwarts

"Tell me again why we're doing this."

They were in the train bound for Hogwarts. Carlisle put down the newspaper he was reading and looked up. "Because Rosalie, my old friend Dumbledore asked me to work for the hospital wing this year. Something about there being a tournament and that most likely there will be lots of accidents."

"Ok…but that doesn't explain why we have to go to school there."

"Well I just thought all of you will like to attend Hogwarts again. You did seem to enjoy it and Dumbledore was kind enough to excuse the incident that all of you pulled."

"Of course he would, that was like 20 years ago!" Rosalie yelled back. "I still can't believe that he expelled us for that little joke."

"I wouldn't call it a little joke" Carlisle replied.

Emmet laughed "Oh I still can't forget the look on Severus's face. That was hilarious!"

"Being chased by a bunch of rabid monkeys with bananas and ninja stars thrown at you is not funny at all. Now because of that Severus developed a fear of monkeys" Carlisle replied sternly.

Emmet laughed even louder "Good time good times"

"Ok so that explains why we're here but why the heck is Bella here too?" Rosalie said while glaring at Bella. Bella was of course too entranced by Edward's fluffy hair to notice her.

"Because wherever Edward goes Bella goes. She's his soul mate/stalker"

Bella gazes at Edward's hair with longing "Your hair is extra fluffy today, it's so pretty."

"Thanks, I used extra mousse today."

Rosalie looked at them with disgust "Ok then why is the dog here too?"

"Oh you mean Jacob, well he's Bella's star crossed lover/stalker."

"I heard that!" Jacob opened the compartment door. "I'm in the next compartment so don't think I can't hear you talking behind my back blood suckers!"

"Leave Snoopy before I kick you where it hurts" Rosalie yelled back.

"Oh I'll like to see you try that you crazy blond―"

"Hi Jacob, your hair is pretty today"

"Oh, thanks Bella" Jacob blushed a deep red.

Alice gave Bella a frustrated look "You know Bella; you do realize you have a thing for nice hair. It seems as long as a guy has nice hair you like him."

"That's not true!"

"Oh yes it is, don't think I didn't notice that poster of Zac Efron in your room or that the fact that your desktop background is a picture of Robert Pattinson."

"Is that true Bella?" Edward asked with a look of hurt on his face.

"I can explain, see I got that poster of Zefron because it reminded me of something I saw on youtube. Some sort of parody musical using that as a prop. Also that wallpaper of Robert Pattinson, well he just reminds me of someone but I still can't think of whom."

"You're sure Bella; your love for me does not falter?" Edward asked.

"No of course not my love, my love for you burns like a fried egg on a sidewalk during a hot summer day."

"Bella that's beautiful" Then Edward and Bella starts making out while Jacob runs from the compartment with tears in his eyes. Rosalie continues to complain while Emmet laughs at everything. Alice and Jasper play battle ship although Alice keeps winning. Carlisle and Esme just ignores everyone.

(In the next compartment)

"That lot sure is causing a ruckus" Ron said as Harry nods in agreement.

Hermione looks up from her book "I know I can't concentrate on my studying!"

"Are you studying already!?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Yes Ron"

"Blimey, you really are a nerd!"

Hermione shoots him a death glare which causes Ron to cower in his seat. Before Hermione can scare Ron anymore a loud bang came from the next compartment.

"That's it! I'm going to tell them to shut up!" Hermione then marched out to the next compartment and slammed their door open. "Will you please shut up?! Some people are trying to―" Hermione stops when she sees two grownups. "Oh I'm sorry, are you two professors?"

"No I'm the school's new doctor. My name is Carlisle and this here is my wife Esme who's going to be my assistant and you are?"

"Hermione Granger, I'm so sorry for yelling" Hermione said nervously.

"That's alright; they were making quite a disturbance. I'll make sure they quiet down."

"Oh thank you…umm…well I'll be going now." Hermione immediately shuts the door. Then turned around and bumped into to someone.

"Hey watch it mudblood!" Draco pushed her to the floor "you'll get my new robes dirty."

"Well you should have watch where―"

Just then Jacob opened his compartment door and stepped out. "Is there a problem here?"

Draco whimpers back as he sees that Jacob is about a foot taller than him. "Crabbe, Goyle! Where are you?!" Draco turns and sees them cowering in the corner. "Crabbe, Goyle! Get over here now!" They shook their heads, too afraid to approach Jacob. "Fine you cowards! You, what's your name?"

"Jacob Black and if I see you hurting her again don't expect me to be as forgiving as I am now."

Draco backs away "Well you better―you just better watch yourself too!" Draco leaves, grabbing Crabbe and Goyle along with him.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked as he helps Hermione up.

"I'm fine" Hermione looks up at him and feels a slight blush "Umm… thank you, my name is Hermione Granger. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise"

"Hey Hermione come over here! Neville just messed up on a spell and now it's raining gumdrops in here!" Ron shouted.

"Well I better go, my friends are idiots and I have to save them. So I'll see you at school." Hermione walked back but not before glancing at Jacob one more time. This is going to be an interesting year Hermione thought.


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Now again this is my first fan fiction so hopefully you'll like it ^_^**

Chapter 2

Arriving at Hogwarts

Night has fallen over Hogwarts; the students walked off the train and headed for the carriages. The Cullen family along with Bella and Jacob headed for the carriages to take them to Hogwarts. All the students turned their heads as the Cullen family moved with grace and poise.

"Do we have to ride in these?" Rosalie complained "it'll be so much faster if we just ran there."

"Now, we don't want to do anything abnormal here. Just be polite and follow everyone" Carlisle replied.

Rosalie sighed "This is so annoying."

"Just consider yourself lucky that Dumbledore allowed you all to start from where you left off. All of you will be starting off as fourth year students. Also you'll be resuming in the same house you were in last time" Carlisle said.

"Ooo houses? We're going to live in our very own house? Can I live with my Eddiepoo?" Bella asked.

"You idiot, a house means what group you'll be in. The school is divided into four houses and you'll be placed in the one most suited to you. Most likely you'll be in that pathetic house, Hufflepuff." Rosalie said with malice.

"Oooo Hufflepuff! That sounds cute."

Rosalie stared at her with contempt "Yeah it'll definitely suit you."

Emmet walked next to Rosalie and said "Man, I can't believe Dumbledore let Bella and Jacob start from the fourth year with us."

Carlisle then explained "Well I told Dumbledore about Bella and Jacob's stalking issues and that they wouldn't take no for an answer. So Dumbledore said as long as we teach them enough knowledge of magic they can skip to the fourth year."

"Yeah and that took forever. I remember how Bella almost blew up the kitchen" Rosalie complained.

"Well I'm sure they'll do fine, right Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Wingardium leviosa, wingardium leviosa, wingardium leviosa!" Bella chanted as she flicked her wand. Luggage, wands, books, and even someone's cat flew in the air. Students ducked and ran trying to avoid being hit. However, a suitcase was flying at an alarming speed and hit a student.

"Harry, Harry! Are you alright?!" Hermione screamed.

Harry lay unconscious on the road with a large bump on his head. Carlisle rushed to check on him.

"Umm…Bella, maybe you should go on first without us" Alice said.

"Okay!" Bella said as she pulled Edward with her to the nearest carriage.

"Is he dead?" Ron asked with a worry look on his face.

"No Ron! He's just unconscious!" Hermione yelled back.

"Stop yelling Hermione, you're making my head hurt even more" Harry mumbled as he gain consciousness.

"Oh Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, what happened?"

"I don't know some first year probably messed up on a spell or something. Must be a total idiot to use magic in such a crowded place" Hermione said angrily.

Carlisle checked Harry's injury "Harry, maybe you should go to the hospital wing. You have a very nasty bump on your head."

"Umm… okay, who are you by the way?"

"My name is Carlisle Cullen; I'm the school's new doctor. Come let's bring you to the hospital wing" Carlisle said as he helped Harry up. "You two go first or you'll be late. Don't worry about Harry he'll be fine."

Hermione and Ron nodded and left in the next carriage.

"Oooo is this Harry Potter everyone's talking about?" Alice asked while staring at him.

"Yes Alice and it's not nice to stare" Carlisle replied.

'"Oops, sorry"

"He doesn't look like much. He looks like a puny kid with geeky glasses" Rosalie said with a bored voice.

"Yeah, I was expecting a big, strong, tough guy, but he looks pathetic. I'm so disappointed" Emmet said.

"He does look pathetic" Jasper said.

Harry looked at them with shock "You do know I can hear you?"

"So?" Rosalie said.

Harry looks at them speechless.

"Now, now leave him alone. Just ignore them Harry, they're naturally rude" Carlisle said as he brought him to the carriage.

"Can't even block a suitcase" Emmet whispered.

"I heard that!" Harry yelled back.


	3. The Great Hall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

**Hope you like it, please leave a review ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

**The Great Hall**

Harry rushed to the Great Hall hoping he wasn't too late. Carlisle was able to make the bump somewhat smaller. Instead of being the size of a baseball it's now the size of a big walnut. Harry opened the door to the Great Hall and slipped quietly inside. Luckily dinner has already started so no one noticed him. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione and sat between them.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah peachy, so how did the sorting go?" Harry asked as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"The usual but it seems like we have some new transfer students. The Cullen family, along with a girl named Isabella Swan and a boy named Jacob Black"

"Black?!" Harry spurted out along with the pumpkin juice.

"No relations to your godfather. Actually I spoke to Jacob on the train…he seems nice" Hermione said as she blushed slightly.

"Let me guess the Cullen family is the plastic Barbie and Ken looking people, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Hermione said.

"Lucky guess"

"Barbie and Ken, who are they?" Ron asked

"Nobody" Harry responded.

Ron shrugged then he picked a chicken leg from the table and bit it. "They do look funny don't they, but the girls sure are pretty" Ron said as he stared at Rosalie while chewing his food.

Hermione looked at him with disgust.

Harry turned his head towards the Slytherin table when he heard his name being mentioned. It seemed that the story of him being hit by a flying suitcase has already spread since Draco was doing a really exaggerated impersonation of it. "So which houses are they in?" Harry asked as he tried to ignore Draco's awful acting.

"Well let's see if I remember their names correctly. Edward is in Ravenclaw, Alice and Isabella are in Hufflepuff. Emmet and Jacob are in Gryffindor and Jasper and Rosalie are in Slytherin." Hermione recited straight from memory.

"Why can't we have one of those girls in our house? We don't have pretty girls like them in Gryffindor" Ron said. Hermione gives him her second death glare of the day but Ron is too entranced by the Cullen girls to notice.

"Why aren't they eating?" Harry asked.

"Hmm…you're right, I didn't notice that till now. You'll think they'll be starving from being on the train for so long without food. Hmm…but it seems like Isabella and Jacob are eating. Wow, actually it seems like Jacob is stuffing himself with every food he can find." Hermione said. It seemed stuffing was an understatement as Jacob laid piles and piles of food on his plate. The first years looked too terrified to even reach for any food as Jacob snatched the food with lightning speed.

Harry observed the other transfer students. Edward was reading a book while the girls crowded around him with looks that signified obsession. Jasper was sitting at the end of the table looking nervous especially when a girl leaned too close to him. Rosalie was painting her nails and ignoring the obvious stares from the Slytherin boys. Emmet was talking rapidly with Fred and George, it seemed like they were already becoming close friends. Alice was talking to a girl and finishing her sentences for her. At first the girl looked cheerful about it but then slowly started to look nervous. Bella was bothering some guy about his hair. Harry then noticed he wasn't the only one studying the new transfer students. Over at the High Table which the professors sat, Professor Snape stared with contempt at the Cullen family. Harry felt bemused since Snape always directed those eyes filled with hate towards him.

"Hey, do you notice Snape giving the Cullens a weird look?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Hmm…you're right, I wonder what's wrong?"

Snape's eyes turned even narrower when he looked at Emmet. Emmet eventually noticed this and waved to Snape with a knowing grin which caused Snape to look angrier.

"Well it's pretty obvious that Snape doesn't like them" Harry commented.

"Like Snape can hate anyone more than you" Ron said after finally looking away from Rosalie.

"Well that's true but still Snape looks pretty mad" Harry responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about; to me he always looks like that. It's like his permanent facial expression" Ron said as he turned back to stare at Rosalie.

Hermione noticing this said "Like how your permanent facial expression is confusion?"

"Huh?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face.

Before they can start a never-ending argument Dumbledore stood up and made his announcements. He introduced the Triwizard tournament and explained the rules. Murmurs of excitement filled the room. However, Dumbledore made one odd statement.

"As I said before only students who are of age can join the tournament. However, there is one more rule, no one from the Cullen family or the student Jacob Black can join the tournament."

"WHAT?!" Emmet shouted.

"Those are the rules" Dumbledore said with a stern look as the room quiet down. Dumbledore's face softens as he continued "But I also have some good news. It was agreed before that there will be no quidditch this year but with Carlisle Cullen's donation we were able to build another quidditch field since the old one will be used for the tournament. So quidditch will continue this year.

Cheers filled the room from this announcement and Emmet seemed somewhat better. Dumbledore finished his announcements and dismissed the students to their dorms.

As Harry headed towards the hall that will lead him to his dorm he heard someone yelling.

"But Eddie, why can't I go with you?!" Bella shouted

"Because my love, we are in different houses"

"But I want to stay with you" Bella whined.

"Oh will you shut up! You'll see him in the morning!" Rosalie yelled.

"But morning seems so far away" Bella whined yet again.

"Well deal with it!"

Bella starts to tear up.

"Now look what you did Rosalie! You know how emotional Bella can get" Edward said as he hugged and cooed Bella.

"Emotional! She's a leaking pipe waiting to burst! She always cries!"

"That's not true!" Bella cried.

Alice walked up to Bella and picked her up. "Come on Bella let's go. God, you've been like this ever since your accident over the summer."

Harry watched this with a astonish look on his face as Alice carried a screaming Bella away from Edward. This is going to be an interesting year Harry thought.


	4. First Day of Class

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review ^_^**_

Chapter 4

First Day of Classes

(Gryffindor Common Room)

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room. Only a few students were there, the rest had already gone to bed. Hermione noticed Jacob sitting in the corner of the room.

"You two go on, I just want to talk to someone."

"Okay." Harry said and Ron just nodded with a yawn as they headed to their dorm.

Hermione shyly walked up to Jacob "Hello."

"Oh hi"

"Well I just wanted to thank you again for helping me on the train."

"No problem." Jacob smiled.

Hermione started to blush "So…umm…what do you think of the school so far?"

"It's definitely different from my old school. I'm going to have to study really hard to catch up with everybody."

"Well, I can help you study; I'm pretty good with my studies." Hermione tried to say modestly.

"Okay, that will really help a lot."

Hermione blushed even more "So…I'll see you tomorrow, good night." Hermione tried to walk away coolly but instead knocked into a chair and almost lost her balance. After returning the chair to its rightful place Hermione quickly walked away and said quietly "I can't believe I did that!"

(Boy's Dorm)

Harry and Ron entered their dorm, Emmet was there organizing his belongings when he noticed them.

"Hey Harry, how's your head?"

"Fine" Harry said with some resentment since he still can't forget Emmet's rude behavior before.

"You were knocked down pretty hard. Imagine Harry Potter, the boy who lived, being defeated by a flying suitcase." Emmet laughed out loud. Before Harry can lose his temper Emmet continued talking. "So let me introduce myself, the name's Emmet, fourth year student just like yourself."

"Fourth year?" But you look too old to be fourteen." Ron exclaimed.

"I'm actually a lot older than you think." Emmet said with a grin which made Harry and Ron feeling a little nervous. Just then Jacob entered the room yawning loudly.

"Hey there Snoop Dog!" Emmet yelled.

Jacob narrowed his eyes and was about to leave the room.

"Now don't do that, I was about to leave anyway."

"Aren't you going to bed soon?" Harry asked.

"People like me don't need sleep." Emmet responded. Harry looked at him with a confused look as Emmet left the room.

"He's an odd character." Harry stated.

"You don't know the half of it." Jacob said quietly.

(Next Day)

The next morning during breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione went over their class schedules. Today they had Herbology, care of magical creatures, and double divinations. They finished their breakfast and headed for the green house outside. It was a cloudy day which might lead to rain. Today Gryffindor and Hufflepuffs are working together. Harry entered the green house and sat with Ron and Hermione. Next to Harry were Alice, Emmet, and Bella.

"Hi Harry! How's your head?" Alice asked with a big smile.

"It's fine, thanks."

"Sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself yesterday, my name is Alice and this here is Bella." Bella waved to him.

Harry was about to greet Bella when Ron pushed him aside. "My name's Ron Weasley! It's nice to meet you Alice." Ron said with a big goofy grin.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"And my name is Hermione Granger." Hermione said while pulling Ron back to his seat.

"Nice to meet you too, Hermione."

Professor Sprout entered the green house and began class. Today they had to retrieve seeds from a plant which was poisonous and had a nasty bite. The students began their assignment; however the tenacious little plant wasn't making it easy for them. Harry was only an inch from getting the seed while distracting the vines with his wand but it noticed this and bit his hand.

"Ow!" Harry yelled, luckily it didn't bite through the enchanted glove. Harry looked around the room to see if anyone else was having as much trouble as him. It seemed everyone was having problems with this assignment except for Alice and Emmet. They were holding the vine firmly in their hand while taking the seeds with lightning speed. Harry stared at them with shock.

"They must be super strong to hold it like that." He thought.

Alice noticed Harry staring. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…"

"Okay." Alice smiled and resumed taking the seeds from the struggling plant.

After class ended they headed for care of magical creatures with Slytherin. Harry waited for the class to start while trying to ignore Draco's awful reenactment of last night's incident. Rosalie arrived with Jasper just then. Harry noticed now how pale they are, probably even more pale than Snape. Draco noticed Rosalie and walked up to her with a stride.

"Uh oh, here comes Malfoy's awful flirting skills." Harry whispered to Ron.

"Hey there, the name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry, Ron and Emmet tried to stifle their laughter from Draco's ridiculous impersonation of James Bond. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she continued talking to Jacob. Rosalie also seemed unimpressed but Draco continued flirting.

"I'm rich you know." Draco said confidently.

"So am I." Rosalie responded with a bored voice.

"I'm also very charming."

"If that's what your mother tells you." Rosalie said.

"Oooo, burn!"

"Shut up Potter!" Draco yelled back. Draco noticed he was losing Rosalie's attention, he started to feel nervous.

"So…umm…you have a nice name, Rosalie, it's like Rose combined with Lily."

Rosalie stared at him dumbfounded. "Are you retarded?"

Harry, Ron and Emmet laughed out loud. Before Draco can yell back at them Hagrid came out of his cabin with a large box. He introduced to the class Blast-End Skrewts which looked like shell less lobsters with a stinger. Their assignment was to train and tame them which made the class look very nervous. Hagrid handed one out to each student who reluctantly took it.

"These things are gross!" Ron exclaimed while holding it and trying to avoid its stinger.

"I like them." Rosalie said as she petted one which purred with contentment.

Ron ran up next to her "I like them too, they're…umm…" Ron's skrewt then tried to sting his hand "Cute…" Ron said with a scared voice.

Draco pushed Ron aside "I just love these little critters, grew up with one as a pet. I named him Fluffy, we had such fun together. I'm a natural with skrewts."

"So why is yours trying to kill you?" Rosalie asked.

Draco finally noticed the skrewt aiming its stinger for his head. "Ahhhh!!!!" Draco screamed like a girl while running around in circles.

The class roared with laughter. However, Harry stopped laughing when he noticed a skrewt cowering in fear from Jasper's stare.

After they had lunch in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron headed for their next class which was divination. Harry was not looking forward to this since Professor Trelawney consistently predicted that he'll die a horrible painful death. It can be a bit distracting especially when she always looks at him pitifully, expecting this moment to be his last. Hermione wasn't joining their happy little class since she dropped the course.

Harry and Ron were the last ones to arrive and they took a seat in the back with Jacob. Emmet, Alice and Bella were seated in the front of the class. After a few minutes, Professor Trelawney entered the class with her usual grand entrance of sparkles and smoke. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil clapped enthusiastically since they were her only fans. Trelawney then began the class with her usual gibberish and predictions of death.

"You, Mr. Longbottom!"

"Yes professor?" Neville asked nervously.

"How is that toad of yours?"

Neville was holding his toad from running away "You mean Trevor, umm…he's fine"

"I'm sorry to tell but your toad is going to die tomorrow." Trelawney said with no remorse in her voice. Neville looked like he was about to cry.

"And you! Miss Swan! You're going to become fat in a couple of weeks."

"What?!" Bella shouted with a scared voice.

"Also you Miss Brown, you must be wary today, for something terrible will happen to you!"

"Oh no! What should I do?" Lavender asked with worry.

"First you must stand upside down for one hour to reverse the flow of negative energy in your body. Then you must hop on one foot while singing Kumbaya for five hours to ward off evil spirits. Then you must wear a necklace with garlic hanging on it, it's good to ward off evil spirits and vampires."

Emmet snickered while Alice looked annoyed from all of this.

"Wow professor, you know the answers to everything." Lavender exclaimed.

"Yes I do, I am gifted with the seer power. Remember, everything is fated and our destinies are already set out for us."

Alice couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "Excuse me professor, I don't mean to be rude but you're a fraud." The whole class became silent.

"What did you call me?!" Trelawney shouted.

"You're a fraud. First off Neville, your toad isn't going to die tomorrow; it'll be a long time before that happens." Neville looked relieved. "Also Bella, you're not going to get fat."

"Really?"

"Well not yet anyways." Alice quickly changed the subject. "Let me make my own predictions. Let's see…Dean…you're never going to be the next Justin Timberlake like you were hoping for. Parvati, don't ask Edward out, he's just going to reject you and I can predict that without using my powers. Seamus you're never going to be able to get rid of that wart on your butt. Also someone should warn Cedric that he should be careful this year. Ron, you should really ask that certain someone out soon before she goes for someone else. Yup…and that's all I got right now."

The class stared at Alice speechless.

"Young lady! Who do you think you are making these ridiculous predictions in my class?!"

"Someone who can actually predict the future." The class gasped.

"That's it! Get out! Get out of my class!!!" Trelawney shouted angrily.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and left as if nothing happened.

(The Great Hall)

During dinner in the Great Hall everyone was talking about Alice's outburst in Professor Trelawney's class.

"She was amazing! You should have seen Trelawney's face!" Ron said to Hermione.

"I can't believe she did that, that's incredible." Hermione said.

"Hey Ron, what did Alice mean when she said you better ask that certain someone out soon?" Harry asked.

Ron blushed. "I don't know, maybe she was making stuff up to make Trelawney mad."

"I don't know, she sounded pretty convincing."

"It's nothing!" Ron shouted back angrily.

"Okay, okay, don't get your knickers in a bunch."

They continued eating but then Harry noticed the Cullens were missing.

"Hey Bella, where are the Cullens?" Harry asked as Bella was walking past them.

"Oh they're having dinner right now."

"But they're not here."

"That's because they're hunting for dinner." Bella then walked away.

"Hunting?"


End file.
